


Moving Day

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sansa moves in next door to Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon doesn't really make an effort with his neighbours - until he gets a new one.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qinaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinaliel/gifts).



> Just a quickie ;-)

_Girls things. Definitely only girls things. Well, woman's things really_ , Jon thought as he lifted a box labelled 'sewing room'.

It had been the same as any other ordinary Saturday - right up until a large hired removals truck had hissed to a stop outside the house next door.

Jon hadn't really made an effort to be particularly neighbourly with Drogo before he'd moved out and into his girlfriend's house - in truth he wasn't all that pally with any of the neighbours. It wasn't that Jon didn't like them, he just preferred to keep himself to himself. He's almost sure that half the street think he's some sort of tortured soul of a recluse.

However, Jon sheds his recluse demeanour quite rapidly it seems, when he sees a head of long sleek copper hair step down from the van as he spies through the slats of his window blinds.

Before he knows it, he had shoved on his boots and was making his way over to where half a dozen or so people were grabbing items from the back of the truck and travelling to and fro between the house.

"Hi" he says to a petite brunette who was currently attempting to shift a very solid looking oak dining table by herself "I live next door and just wanted to say welcome to the neighbourhood".

"Ah-huh" the girl acknowledges "that's nice and all, but I'm not moving in, my sister is" she grunts, still trying to shunt the table down the truck's ramp.

"Here, let me help you" Jon offers, grabbing the other end of the object of the girl's vexation so that they could lift the item of furniture and save its poor legs from any further damage.

"Thanks" the girl says as they set the table in place in the middle of his new neighbour's kitchen "but I could have handled it by myself".

"I just like to help" Jon laughed.

"Oh, we've gained one" a man with auburn hair and bright blue eyes said as he roughly set a box down on the kitchen counter before wincing slightly at the sound of clanging crockery.

The brunette girl raises an eyebrow at the noise. "If any of San's fancy vintage kitchen shit gets chipped, you're the one taking her to those boring-ass antique auctions"! She threatens before stomping out of the room back towards the truck. The man shakes his head and offers Jon his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Robb, Sansa's brother".

"Jon...from next door". He nodded as he took the other man's greeting.

Jon soon found out that Robb was a talker as he absentmindedly found himself walking back towards the truck with him as he continued telling tales of the importance of packing the van just so.

"I told her - I said 'you gotta get the big bulky bits of furniture in first, then the boxes, and then use the squishy things like bags of clothes and pillows to fill in the gaps!' But does she listen"? Jon heard the other man say as he found himself back inside the truck. He figured he'd make himself useful and grabbed a box to follow Robb back inside.

Jon took another mental scan of the other items left inside before stepping onto the ramp.

_Can't see any evidence of a boyfriend or husband._

As they cross the front lawn towards the house, a slim, dark haired woman with kind, shining eyes passes them by with a smile on her way to grab something else to bring inside.

"Was...was that your sister? Sansa I mean"? Jon asks.

Robb turns with the box in his hands, walking backwards as he speaks. "That? No, that's my wife, Talisa" he says fondly.

_Ok, so Sansa could still be the redhead I saw earlier._

"Sans will be around here somewhere. I'll introduce you".

Jon was a little disappointed to have not bumped into the pretty redhead yet on his third trip back to the truck. He grabbed a box labelled 'master bedroom' and made his way upstairs.

Jon had just about made it to the spot of carpet he had eyed to deposit the box when the bottom of the bloody thing broke, letting all of it's contents spill out onto the floor.

"Shit" Jon muttered to himself, before moving the now empty box to the side so that he could see what had tumbled all over his boots and the small patch of carpet. "SHIT SHIT SHIT"! He exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of the large bundled pile of lingerie.

Jon began grabbing handfuls of lace and silk, trying hard to suppress that pervy little voice in his head that urged him to stuff a pair of panties into his pocket.

"I hear I've got a neighbour to thank for hel-" the redhead called out as she made her way into the room "-ping" she finished as she caught sight of Jon with a pair of cornflower blue silk knickers in his hand. "Oh".

"The box broke" he blurted, his face as red as ketchup "I was just about to set it down and the bottom fell out and I - I was just trying to put them back" he stammered and stumbled as he scooped handfuls of underwear back into the now useless box. "You must think that I'm some sort of pervert, but honestly, I'm not, I'm, I'm...well, I'm Jon" he said, standing up and offering his hand to her "I live next door".

The redhead giggled. "I'm Sansa, I'm your new neighbour....and that's my bra" she said inclining her head to the item of clothing that Jon hadn't realised he was holding onto.

"Shit!...sorry"! He exclaimed, handing the purple bra over to her "it's...uh...pretty...not that I was looking or anything".

Sansa took the item of clothing and laughed - for which, Jon was immensely grateful.

_She could be calling the cops on your ass right now Snow._

All of a sudden, Sansa's laughter gets replaced by a gasp before she bends down lightning quick, picking something up off of the floor. When she straightens back up again, her face is flushed scarlet and she's holding something behind her back.

"Um...anyway...I'd better...er...I'd better go" she stammers, walking backwards and gesturing to the doorway behind her with her thumb.

Just then, her sister, Arya walks by in the hallway outside, she backtracks once she'd spotted them.

"You met your new neighbour then" she calls before narrowing her eyes at whatever Sansa had in her hand at her back.

"Jesus San! You couldn't wait to be alone to whip out your vibrator"? The petite brunette said before huffing off in a different direction.

"Errr..." Sansa says, embarrassment high on her face as she looks at Jon "can we start this 'meet your new neighbour' thing over"?

"Please" he smiles and nods, holding out his hand to offer a 're-do' on their greeting. "I'm Jon Snow and I may or may not be a pervert". Sansa laughs and takes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jon Snow" she replies. Jon likes the sound of his name on her lips. "I'm Sansa Stark and I may or may not buy batteries in bulk".


End file.
